


Insatiable

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Short & Sweet, idk where i even got this urge or idea, idk where its going, the bakery shop au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: “What will it be today, sir?”He ran a hand through his vibrant raspberry hair and chuckled deeply, “Sir? Please, old man, I’m younger than you, you know?”“Yes, unfortunately, I have to possess some semblance of decorum in a professional setting. So, sir, it is.”“We can make it less professional.” He winked and flashed a smug smile.***The rating will change to M as I update and I will update the tags***
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> If this is your first time reading one of my fics, welcome! <3 If it isn't...please go easy on me, you know I challenged myself to make this chapter sfw. But later chapters...uwu
> 
> I also have a head cannon where Sett has a crazy sweet tooth. 
> 
> Also, join the settphel server, we cry over these two daily... https://discord.gg/dfzUBw

Aphelios steadied his hands as he gripped the tube of icing, carefully dressing the lemon cupcakes on the counter. He crouched down and placed the small candies on the pink strawberry frosting with precision, making sure each small confection was in just the right spot. He gave them one final inspection, placing them onto the tray and into the display shelf behind the counter. Removing his gloves, he pats his hands on his worn, plum apron when the light jingle of the entrance doorbell grabs his attention.

He wipes down the counter and greets the young man with a soft ‘welcome’. Right on schedule to pick up his order.

Aphelios reaches for a small pastry box and places it on top of the display shelf, “Will it be your usual?”

The man before him leans on the corner of the display with his elbow, noticeably scanning him up and down as if to undress him with those vivid, amber eyes alone, Aphelios blinked and kept a plain face. This particular patron came every morning after his workout to pick up a cupcake for him and his mother. Well,  _ three _ for him and one for his mother.

“When do you get off today?” he smirked, resting his chin on his hand, the sweat had spread throughout the fabric of his zip-up jacket, saturating the tips of his hair.

“We have new flavors today that I think you may like.”

Aphelios’s indifference to his flirting seemed to only fuel the man across the counter more. He shifted toward the register and placed both hands down, gripping the edge, his jacket hanging forward, Aphelios looked down for one moment and flicked his eyes away but it was too late.

“You like what you see?” he winked and leaned over further giving him a better view of his shirtless body underneath the sweat-soaked jacket.

“I just cleaned that counter. Sir, please,” he pulls on his gloves and slides the case of treats open, “What will it be today?”

He ran a hand through his vibrant raspberry hair and chuckled deeply, “ _ Sir? _ Please, old man, I’m  _ younger _ than you, you know?”

“Yes, unfortunately, I have to possess some semblance of decorum in a professional setting. So,  _ sir _ , it is.”

“We can make it less professional.” He winked and flashed a smug smile.

Aphelios starting walking back to the kitchen when he heard the sigh of defeat from the patron, “W-wait, ok, Aphelios, you know I need my cakes.”

He sighed and made a 180-turn on the heel of his boot, “Excellent, we have new flavors today that I think you and your mother will enjoy.” He carefully slid out a tray of perfectly decorated cakes and placed them on the counter. He pointed to the first with light pink frosting, “Strawberry Lemon Twist,” his hand shifts to the next one, noticing the way he was already licking his lips, “French Toast,” and hovering his hand over the final new addition for the day, “Lavender”.

Despite the constant advances and forwardness from this particular customer,  _ from day one _ , Aphelios did adore the way his eyes lit up for sugary sweets.

“Would you like a sample, sir?”

Snapped out of his trance he groaned at the formality, “Sett,” he dragged out the syllables, “Sett, I told you, call me  _ Sett _ .”

Aphelios has been seeing this customer for weeks now, he was new to the area and had a ravenous sweet tooth to which he would promptly eat cupcakes after his morning workout routine. He was 24 years old and worked as a personal trainer, supporting him and his mother whom he adored more than anything. Aphelios knew all of this of course because Sett told him every chance he got.

“Of course,  _ Sett _ ,” he looks over at him, careful not to linger before he gets another string of flirtatious propositions, “Well, I know you love the really sweet chocolate ones, so try this one too.”

Sett popped the bite-sized cake into his mouth and visibly shivered, “Mmm, fuck, how do you make these so good?”

“Family secret.” 

“Shit...I really like that one, but the others sound good too…” He mulled over the options, chewing his bottom lip, Aphelios noticing how pink and plump they were.

_ Maybe after all that exercise, making his blood flow. _

He scratches his scruffy chin with his hand before making his decision, “Ok, well my momma will want to try lavender I think.” He looks at the other small cakes and licks his lips again.

_ He has sharp teeth. _

“French toast, that chocolate salted caramel one you had me try, and wedding cake.”

Aphelios chuckled, “Always finish with wedding cake, huh?”

“By the time we get married, I will have bought enough to make three wedding cakes,  _ easily _ .”

_ Oh God, why did I ask… _

Aphelios’s eye twitched a bit as he repressed rolling his eyes. 

_ Insufferable. _

He kept his poise and chuckled softly, in reality, to say he didn’t enjoy the constant doting and teasing  _ would _ be a lie on his part.

_ ‘Brrrrng!’ _

Aphelios was startled to hear the sound of the back doorbell ringing, “Oh, I’m sorry, please wait a moment while I sign for this.”

Sett couldn’t be more distracted by all of the other cakes, pastries, and confections in the display cases, simply smiling and nodding.

Making his way to the back door and signed for the supply order and saw the large crates stacked by the door. He reached for one and was surprised at how  _ heavy _ they felt today.

_ Did I double my order of sugar? _ He paused and reviewed the invoice when suddenly a low voice spoke in his ear, “Do you need help?” He slammed his elbow back reflexively. 

“Oh! Oh, fuck…” he muttered under his breath as Sett chuckled and paused, rubbing the area of his chest that his elbow sharply met with.

“Did you just say  _ fuck _ ?” He barked out laughter, a light pink blush spreading across the older boy’s face. 

“I’m- I’m sorry, you just,” he took a deep breath, looking back at the stacks of crates, “You surprised me.”

He winked, “I’ve loads of surprises for you, _mooncake_.”

He groaned at the nickname that Sett apparently deemed was his ever since the Lunar festival special mooncakes that he described were ‘just Aphelios in cake form’.

_ Please end me from this cringey nightmare. _

Sett walked over to the crates and grabbed one with each hand, “Where can I put these for you?”

Still upset that he walked behind the counter to get in here, he was a bit relieved to have help to bring these in, “The second shelf on the left please.” He watches as his arms flex, straining against the dense weight, the way his wet jacket clung to his arms and back, showing his wide, built shoulders, his eyes traveled down the curve of muscle in his back to his trim waist, his eyes betraying him further and traveling lower.

_ Aphelios, stop it. _

Aphelios was a strictly business type of person but this young man has caused all kinds of hiccups for him in the past few months. He was annoying, crass, vulgar, loud, intrusive, but most of all Aphelios hated how much it made him want to back him into the corner of the wall and put him in his place.

Sett went back to the door and picked up the last crates, grunting as he lifted them up and carried them to the shelf. Aphelios licked his lips and gulped.

_ No, you’re the older one, please exercise some self-control. He is just messing with you.  _ Aphelios didn’t know what was more unbelievable, that fact that this man probably had an eight pack and ate sweets every day or the fact that he seemed to pine after him so hard.

“Anything else while I’m back here? Do I get free cupcakes for this?” he chuckled.

Aphelios snorted and shot over an annoyed glare, “Whoever said you could come back here? Employees only.” He walked over to one of the shelves and climbed up the small step ladder to grab a stack of doilies for the cake boxes, he started climbing back down when he missed his footing and dropped the stack, anticipating needing to catch himself when he felt two warm hands on hips.

“Don't worry, I got you.” He squeezed his hands into his hip bones a bit harder.

Aphelios felt something stir deep within him and he found it hard to breathe. What was only a moment felt like a century until he was released from those large, calloused hands on his body.

Feigning indifference he mumbled, “Th-thank you,” grabbing the stack he dropped, nudging his head toward the front counter, “Now, _out_ , you can’t be back here.”

Sett slid his way over the counter and pulled out his wallet, Aphleios waving his hand shooing it away.

“You really did help me, albeit shocking, so I will consider that your payment. I hope your mother enjoys the lavender cake.” Sett raised an eyebrow and stuck his head out a bit, implying he was waiting for more. “...I hope you like them too.” He mumbled earning that signature grin from Sett.

“Thanks, mooncake,” he looked into his deep violet eyes, he made his way to the door and looked over his shoulder, “See you tomorrow.”

Aphelios gave him a small wave, watching as he left the storefront and walked past the glass windows until he was out of sight before turning his back to the counter and sliding down the glass, crouching down and groaning into his hands.

_ Please stop thinking about him. _

  
  



End file.
